Naruto Randomness
by ettusias
Summary: Random stuff on Naruto. Chapter 1: Naruto and Gaara get into a fight which threatens to destroy the village of Konoha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is just some random lame fic with not much of a plot whatsoever unlike my other work. I may continue this. Contains mostly randomness. I write this when I get writer's block… you get the idea.

* * *

Dawn had broken and warm sun rays bathed the small, cramped room where a certain blond ninja lay sleeping. As the sun emerged further, its rays became more glaring and intense, disturbing the boy's sleep. He shuffled restlessly under the covers, turning his face away from the window and falling back to sleep. A figure shifted into place in front of the window, casting a shadow over the slumbering form. Naruto shook himself awake when he felt the ominous presence and turned, "Ahhh… Gaara what are you doing, hovering around my window?"

"A very good morning to you, Naruto," Gaara replied blankly and quickly added, "Naruto get out of bed, I challenge you to a duel."

"What? You want to get your butt kicked again? Alright, but let me sleep awhile more. It's too early to fight," Naruto pulled the covers over his head.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his rival, as though boring holes through the blanket that covered him. He yanked the covers off Naruto violently only to be greeted by the other ninja's curled up sleeping form.

_Wham!_

A gigantic ball of sand came smacking down onto Naruto's face, threatening to smear his features flat.

"Waaaa, my beautiful face. Gaara, you are asking for it!" He shouted, both fists balled up by his sides.

"Then come and get me," Gaara taunted as his sand shifted beneath his feet, carrying him away.

"Get back here!" Naruto chased after the red-haired boy.

"Yo." A silver-haired Jounin suddenly appeared in front of Naruto.

"Outta the way, I going to kick the sand boy's ass!" The younger ninja simply pushed past Kakashi.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kakashi mumbled to the disappearing form_. Kids these days don't brush their teeth. Wait, Naruto and Gaara are going to fight? This is terrible.

* * *

_

"What did you say?" Tsunade's eyes literally fell out of her sockets.

"Naruto and Gaara are going to have a fight, it's probably a friendly one. So we don't have to worry much. Except for the fact that the last time they had a fight, they destroyed half of the forest." Kakashi pondered for a moment, recalling the past event, "Anyway, as I was saying, there's no need to worry. I'm more worried about Naruto's oral hygiene though. You know, he didn't brush his teeth. "

"Kakashi, they are fighting in Konoha village," the fifth hokage reminded him seriously.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Kakashi spotted the two rivals ahead, getting ready to pounce on one another. _Thank the heavens I'm in time._

"Come on Sasuke!" Kakashi pulled the younger boy's arm, almost wrenching it off.

"Oww… I'm coming. Why do we even have to do this? Besides, this sign is enormous and heavy."

Gaara smiled manically at Naruto, this time he would pound that stupid boy's face into the ground. This time he would have his victory.

"Oi. Excuse me. Would the two of you please move out to area 13?" Kakashi yelled at both the blond and the redhead.

They both glared at him and chose to ignore him, turning their attention on the fight. They readied themselves and…

"I repeat! Would the two of you kindly move to area 13 and fight it out there!" Kakashi screamed into his loud hailer at the top of his lungs.

Naruto and Gaara stared incredulously at Kakashi.

"Shut up!" They scolded in unison.

"Sasuke, now!" The Jounin called out to his companion.

Grumbling under his breath, Sasuke held up the sign and began prancing around Naruto and Gaara. _What the hell?_ Sasuke thought as he looked up at the sign he was holding. A huge neon sign with an arrow pointing to towards area 13. Gaara looked at the sign impassively, then glared at Naruto. _So he thinks he can stop the fight by using Kakashi and Sasuke to distract me? What an idiot! _He glared at his opponent and initiated the fight as he moved towards Naruto.

"Oh crap." Kakashi muttered when he saw Gaara shifting towards Naruto.

He grabbed Sasuke and started running.

"What now?" Sasuke asked his sensei, visibly annoyed.

"Time for plan B."

"So running away is plan B?"

"No… this is," Kakashi held up his loud hailer and yelled, "Would all residents of Konoha please evacuate immediately! This is not a drill! This is an emergency!"

Residents moved out slowly from their houses, irritated by the rude awakening.

"Quick, Sasuke, hold up the sign and point it north! And press the button!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and held up the sign, pressing the button. He almost jumped in shock when the sign started flashing and a wailing siren was activated. Citizens of Konoha promptly cooperated and started heading north as directed.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The two boys shouted.

"Ahaha… I win!" Naruto beamed at the other boy.

"Don't be too happy. We play three times remember?"

Both boys glowered at one another, their faces trickling with perspiration as they prepared for their next round. Rock, paper or scissors? That was the question that lingered in their minds. They were already tied with one win each. Minutes pasts, but still both ninjas had their hands shaking nervously behind their heads, contemplating their next attempt.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sasuke watched the two opponents facing each other, neither making a move.

"We should get out of here. This could get dangerous." Kakashi pulled Sasuke behind the wall where he hid.

"Come on Gaara, you scared? Let's get it over at done with!"

Gaara grunted hostilely at the grinning boy in front of him and gave a curt nod.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The two of them shut their eyes tight, not daring to look at the final outcome.

Slowly, they peered out of the corner of one eye only to realize that they both chose paper.

"Waaaaa… a tie. Oh man. Come on Gaara lets go eat breakfast, I'm hungry."

Gaara sighed and followed Naruto. It was a tiring morning. Kakashi and Sasuke stared in disbelief as the two ninjas walked away together.

"Kakashi, I thought you said that they were going to destroy the whole town!"

"Opps, my mistake."

"Yeah, some mistake that is," Kakashi turned around to see almost the whole Konoha glaring at him.

"Eek. Time to go. See you later Sasuke!"

With a puff of smoke, the silver-haired Jounin disappeared, leaving Sasuke to face the angry mob.

"Hi... hope you had a good morning," Sasuke stuttered.

"Hey, he's the one who held up the sign! Kill the stupid bastard!"

The crowd surged forward, grabbing Sasuke andtrampled on him, causing grievous harm.They sure were having a good morning.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. You can tell me it's lame. Thanks for reading anyway. 


End file.
